¿Por que lo prefieres a él?
by Danielicio
Summary: Hasia una semana que Severus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirigía la torre de Gryffindor para verla a ella, la mujer que amaba, aquella joven que era la única gran felicidad de su vida, aquella en la cual siempre había encontrado consuelo, aquella que nunca le había hecho daño, aquella que era la única razón para querer vivir, así fue hasta ese horrible momento...


Hacia una semana, una desgraciada semana, hacia ya una semana que Severus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirigía la torre de Gryffindor para verla a ella, la mujer que amaba, aquella joven que era la única gran felicidad de su vida, aquella en la cual siempre había encontrado consuelo, aquella que nunca le había hecho daño, aquella que era la única razón para querer vivir, así fue hasta ese horrible momento; pues paso que cuando ya Severus doblo un pasillo para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, allí se encontró a su amada Lily en brazos del desgraciado de Potter, abrazados, riendo y finalmente dándose un beso en los labios; tras ver esta escena Severus sintió como su mundo se derrumbo y su corazón se partía en pedazos, salió corriendo de allí, corrió y corrió, y no se detuvo hasta que ya estando interno en el bosque se tropezó y entonces ya sumergido en lagrimas gritaba de dolor, gritaba hasta donde solo Dios sabría, sollozaba y gemía solo diciendo el nombre de la mujer que le habían quitado.

-¡LILY!- se podía oír a la distancia su doloroso llanto.

Había pasado pues ya una semana, una semana en la que casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba llorando, recordando esa imagen que tanto lo torturaba, aislado de todos en el castillo, sintiendo siempre como el mundo ya le había quitado la felicidad; un día se interno en el bosque, quería estar solo, pues le resultaba más fácil llorar estando solo, de ese modo podía meditarlo mejor; estaba allí en el bosque cuando ello una hermosa voz detrás del que le dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa Sev?- pregunto Lily con voz de preocupación.

-Nada- respondió Severus de forma cortante y evitando su cara, pues sabía que tan pronto viera esos ojos que tanto le quitaban el aliento no podría soportar decirle todo.

-Claro que si te pasa algo, soy tu amiga y sé que estas mal- dijo ella de forma firme pero sin dejar de ser dulce. -Vamos, dime qué te pasa-.

-Nada- respondió el, insistiendo.

- Severus, has faltado a clases, no has ido a comer en toda la semana y ya casi nadie te ve. ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Nada, es que...-.

-¿Es que?- pregunto ya casi gritando.

-¡Es que no quiero verte!- termino él.

Al oír esto Lily se quedo paralizada por un momento para luego preguntarle:

-¿Por qué no quieres verme?- pregunto.

-¡Ah ¿Por qué será? no sé, tal vez solo sea el hecho de que te andes besuqueando con Potter!- respondió con cruel sarcasmo.

-¿Como lo supiste?-.

-Te vi, cuando iba a buscarte el lunes- dijo ya con voz llorosa.

-Perdón, lo siento - le dijo en forma de disculpa para luego decir casi como en un murmullo: - pero él me gusta mucho...-.

-Sí, se nota- la interrumpió de nuevo en forma cortante.

-¿Y por que te duele tanto?- pregunto ella volviendo a alzar la voz.

-¿Por qué?, tú misma lo has visto, no es más que un creído cabeza hueca, tú misma has visto como me trata, me humilla en frente de todos-.

-¿Y tú crees que no me duele que te trate así?-.

-Pues parece que ya no-.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Lily pregunto:

-¿Y por qué me fuiste a buscar?-.

-¡¿He?- Esa era la pregunta que Severus deseaba que no preguntara.

-Respóndeme- dijo Lily.

-Te fui a buscar para decirte algo- fue todo lo que dijo, era verdad pero no del todo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lily en tono firme de nuevo.

Severus entonces la miro a los ojos, y realmente no pudo mas, no podía intentar no decirle todo a la dueña de esos hermosos ojos verdes:

-Fui a pedirte que fueras mi novia- respondió.

-¿Que?- fue todo lo que ha Lily se le ocurrió decir.

-Si, Lily, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, te amo- ya estaba el llorando más que Lily.

-Yo también te amo, pero James...-.

-Ya se, lo amas mas-.

-Créeme que te quiero mucho, pero...-.

-¿Pero que tiene el que yo no? ¿Riqueza?, claro el te ofrece una mejor vida...-.

-Claro que no, créeme que tu eres mejor que él, tu eres caballeroso, sensible, educado; créeme que quisiera haberme enamorado de ti, es lo que más quisiera en el mundo, pero...-.

-Pero lo amas a él-.

-¿Que tendría que hacer yo para no perder tu amistad?-.

-Solo dime que me quieres-.

-Te amo, Severus-.

Tras esto Lily lo abrazo con todo el cariño que podía dar, tomo su rostro y le regalo un tierno beso, un beso lleno de dulzura, cariño y ternura; luego se separo de él y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Tal vez no estaré contigo, pero esto es tuyo; solamente tuyo-.


End file.
